


Masked Affairs

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: ...there's really nothing else to say, F/M, I suppose, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, for lon'qu's thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before his mind could think, before his heart could skip a beat, he was giving his whole life to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> for the Angel of Darkness and Light (that's a really fucking cool name btw kudos 2 u). hmm i feel really unsatisfied with this so if you wish for me to rewrite it, ask away (but then again i am eternally hatin everything i write soz)
> 
> anyway the Lucina harem expands.
> 
> also u may or may not see some fates stuff from me in the near future. im not taking requests still buuuuut i wanna start writing the characters to get a feel on 'em and releasing them for critique will help me grow as a writer or whatever
> 
> additionally i'm so sorry for being so inactive and only uploading old stuff from my junk folder...i've barely had any time to write...my mom's not doing too good so i'm putting all of my time into taking care of her.
> 
> the next story probably won't be about lucina. im trying to shy away from stories with her but god there are a lot
> 
> One more thing: Fire Emblem requests are officially CLOSED. No more requests for now. Sorry. I wanna get done with the ones I have and I can't accept any knowing I'm so busy
> 
> -bonbon

Lon'qu was mystified by the sheer amount of trust he had for one person, let alone a _female_. In fact, he even resented himself for it a little, because things like that never ended too well for him. However, as soon as he joined the Shepherds, he found comfort with Lucina. In all honesty, he usually held a (slight, slight, _very large_ ) grudge against people who had beaten him in battle, because he didn't really like to lose.

However, Lucina was incredibly talented as a swordswoman, and Lon'qu never had a problem falling to her. The first time he did, though, when she still went by Marth, he never knew hot to feel about it. His skill was undoubtedly at its peak, and he could admit that without any trace of hubris. The second he noticed that there was something _different_ about the "man" he was fighting, he was thrown off his game.

He wasn't sure what it was that keyed him in to her real sex. Perhaps it was her gentle demeanor that happened to be fierce at the same time? Perhaps it was the curve of her face, of her hips? Lon'qu just wasn't sure. Now that he had joined the Shepherds, and saw her around the camp without her mask, he realized just how much the mask hid. Underneath it, she still looked as determined as she did when she had it on; however, she looked more kind, gentle.

Once she had learned about his phobia, she began to stray from him, but he quickly informed her that it was different with her. He felt no fear in front of her, no cold shiver turning his blood blue. Lucina was simply a person to him, a friend. Perhaps part of him still recognized her as _Marth_ , the dark, mysterious battler who was most definitely not a female. Either way, he was comfortable around her, moreso than anybody in the camp (save for Basilio and occasionally Olivia).

One day, the two were sitting next to each other in the mess tent, during breakfast. The two always finished eating last, because their mouths were focused more on talking than chewing. Lucina usually took up most of the conversation, but Lon'qu didn't eat, either, because he was so intent on listening to what she had to say. He loved to hear about her timeline, and he asked her to talk about it often. Every time he heard another horrible thing about her timeline, his respect grew for her a little more, because she talked about it with a straight face and no pain at all. Lon'qu couldn't help but commend Lucina every minute he could for her bravery (and every time, she would humbly deny the notion).

As they finished eating, Lucina began to speak of when she performed the Awakening. Lon'qu first noticed the change in her demeanor when he held out his hand for her plate, so he could take it to the bin. Lucina averted her eyes as she talked about the moments right before they left their timeline. "It still felt wrong, a little. The land we were standing on was not the Ylisse we used to know...but at the time, it was all we knew," Lucina explained. "It sounds silly, and not at all sensible, but it was just how it felt-"

"It makes a lot of sense," Lon'qu grunted, putting the dishes in the washbin. They walked outside into the rising sun. Lon'qu still stood fairly far from her as they walked (about four feet), but as far as speaking to her and being around her in general, Lon'qu was a bit less tentative. He had to admit, it felt pretty good to make some sort of progress with his issue (not that he intended to). "I understand you had issues...leaving?"

"'Abandoning' is a better word...abandoning Ylisse, abandoning the people," Lucina said, and if Lon'qu wasn't mistaken, her voice cracked a little. As they walked further from the camp and reached the end of the clearing they camped out in, Lucina's eyes shut tight. Lon'qu gazed upon her, and noticed that her hand was clutching the hilt of her sword, as if to protect herself from something. From him? Lon'qu thought that doubtful; Lucina probably wanted to protect herself from...herself. The thoughts of the Risen and bandits and all kinds of danger lurking around her in her future. "I left them all. I'm terrible, I'm _terrible_ , and I'm a fool! I can't...I can't believe I just left them all behind for some silly chance to turn back time, it's not possible!"

Lon'qu approached her, and, looking even closer from his two-foot distance, noticed two fat tears running down her cheeks. Lon'qu watched her resolve dissipate. Slowly, but it dissipated. He wasn't sure what to do, but she was the only one willing to cope with his issues and be near him despite all of his flaws and shortcomings...she was his friend, in reality. He refused to let her deteriorate, for the sake of the Shepherds and for the sake of _her_. Lon'qu stepped forward, closing the distance between them, and awkwardly placed his arms around her. At first, they hovered, but then he swallowed his fear and reigned them into her body. His arms touched the cloth of her skin, and he shuffled closer so that his chest touched hers (and part of her shoulders, considering their height difference). _There. I believe I've completed the hug formation. I suppose I must say something, now?_ Lon'qu took a deep breath, then murmured, "You abandoned nothing but a small piece of your sanity. Retrieve it, right now, and be the strong warrior, the ferocious lioness, that rests inside of you. She needs to come out now, more than ever, and she needs to be _strong_. That is no task for her, not for you."

Lucina's tears made the material of his shirt wet on his chest, but he didn't mind; it was fairly warm outside, anyway, so the wet spot would dry up fast. Even if it was freezing, he wouldn't have cared, because a bit of venting was in order. Lucina had to be strong for her generation, for the Shepherds, for all of Ylisse. She was under as much pressure as Chrom himself, if not more. Lucina was there for everybody, but who was there for her? _I am,_ he decided silently.

Soon, her arms rose as well, and wrapped around his sturdy frame. Her tears died down, but her breath was still hiccup-y and rugged, so he held onto her. A few minutes into their embrace, she mumbled into his shirt, "You're hugging me so tight."

He immediately loosened up, but didn't dare let her go. It felt a bit excruciating at first, to have her so close, but the warmth was kind of nice. It was like having a breathing blanket, kind of. "My apologies. I'm not exactly experienced in this field."

"No," Lucina objected quickly, her eyes falling shut. "I _like_ being hugged tightly. It makes me feel safe, Lon'qu. Do you mind...?"

Assuming he knew what she meant to say, he tightened their embrace again, and she hummed happily; he took that as approval, and they remained standing on the outskirts of camp, holding each other and slightly swaying. He eventually didn't feel so tense, although he did keep holding her tight for her pleasure. His mind was originally bouncing all around, thinking about Ke'ri and the _pain_ ; but then, all of a sudden, it faded away and he melted into Lucina's form. However, after a bit of silence and calmness, he felt panic arising again. "Would you like to spar?" He asked gently, trying to wriggle his way out _calmly_. Lucina seemed to be asleep, but she nodded and opened her eyes to look up at him. The rays of light from the sun bounced off of her eyes brilliantly, her brand shimmering, as if coated with glitter. Lon'qu smiled, small, but a smile nonetheless. "I believe a little physical exertion can bring that lioness back up to par."

"I'm all for it," Lucina said, and he felt relief loosen his gut once he saw that determination inside of her. Lucina was the last one he expected to crumble like she did, and it scared him to death. He would make sure this didn't happen again.

* * *

Lon'qu lay awake into the night hours, despite their earlier sparring match causing him to be exhausted. He couldn't sleep because, even though Lucina immediately lightened up (and even kicked his ass in battle), he was worried about Lucina and her health. The small breakdown she had had earlier spooked him, haunted him. For somebody who beat him in the tournament, for someone who once went through battle for hours with an arrow through their shoulder...it was scary to see a person like that cry, Lon'qu thought.

 _It's settled. I must protect her,_ Lon'qu decided, listening to the wind whistle. Idly, he attempted to whistle along with it, but the wind did its own thing and he couldn't find any patterns. He still attempted to, though, as his eyes fell shut. Just as he felt he was drifting off, just as his lips sagged into a small, sleepy pout, he _felt_ her. At first, he had thought it was the wind, but then Lon'qu felt her presence. He smelled her as well, a musky scent blanketed with something fruity, but most of all, he felt her.

"Lucina?"

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice me. Did I bother you?"

Lon'qu was still in a hazy dream-state for a few seconds, and he murmured, "Surprisingly, no." He turned his head to her; she looked like but a shadow, in the darkness of his tent...but once he saw the outline of her lithe form, his mind shifted gears, and he darted to a sitting position. _Lucina_ was _in his tent_ in the _middle of the night_! Dear gods! "What the hell are you doing in my tent?! Chrom would demolish me if he knew you were in here...!"

The princess turned her head away, that much he could see. "Yes, well, I was wondering if I might request another hug."

"At this hour? It must be-"

"Past midnight, yes...the sun will rise in a few hours," Lucina informed him. "And yet, I cannot sleep. I suppose, since earlier, the weight of this whole situation has taken its toll on me, and I do not feel the slightest bit sleepy. I'm very tired, but I am not sleepy, and it's been like that for days, now. In your arms, earlier, though, I felt as if I could have slept for days, and I needed to know if you would permit me to perhaps...hug you _differently_ , tonight."

Lon'qu's head started swimming, and he was suddenly _very_ awake. What did she mean by hug him "differently"? Why, Lon'qu could only think of one other kind of hug, the "special hug" that he had been taught about since he was a boy (back when Basilio didn't get _too_ graphic about it). His heart pounded in his chest as sweat began to form in the creases of his palms. "Uh...I'm not sure I'm ready for that, Lucina," he said, his throat growing tight. To touch a woman like that...would she become attached? Would she trust him? Would he fail her like he did Ke'ri?

"Please? I only want to cuddle for a little while. That's all," she said, and she sounded quite desperate. Lon'qu was confused for a second, before things finally clicked in his brain. _She didn't mean sex...she didn't mean sex at all,_ he thought. Lon'qu began to take deep, rhythmic breaths in an attempt to calm himself down; she must've heard, because the next words she stammered where, "O-oh, gods, I-I'm sorry! I forgot that...that you had that issue, Lon'qu. This was so insensitive of me. I'll just go."

"No!" Lon'qu shouted, his arm reaching out blindly into the dark; he didn't have to grasp the air to find her hand. He found it automatically. "Lucina...don't go. If it would make you happy, I'm...I'm okay with cuddling, I suppose. Just not for too long."

He could feel the relief, the release of tension, through her hand, as well as in the atmosphere. "Thank you so much, Lon'qu. Can I just...climb in?"

Lon'qu nodded, but then remembered it was pitch black. "Yes, go ahead. Not for long!"

Lucina mumbled a "yeah", and if he wasn't mistaken, she sounded...upset. Despite that, she clambered into his cot, which was hardly suited for two people. They couldn't both really have their private space, which troubled him. He was laying on his back, so, as he feared, Lucina climbed on top of him and tried to adjust to his form. He released a loud grunt, and Lucina said, "Lon'qu? Is this too much?"

"No, y-your knee...! Woman, your knee...it's in my crotch!" Lon'qu wheezed as he felt the pressure of her bare knee pressing into his groin through his briefs.

Lucina shifted, and her knee fell to the space in between his legs instead. "My apologies, it's really dark."

Once the myrmidon had caught his breath, he sighed, "Yes...well, are you comfortable?"

Lucina hummed and mumbled a confirmation, shifting her knee once more so that one knee was on either side of his hips. He felt a bit uncomfortable with the whole straddling idea, but he had almost forgotten how good the warmth of another body felt. It wasn't too bad. Lucina relaxed a little bit more, and their bodies were snugly fit against each other. Lon'qu was stiff, but he eventually loosened up, too, exhaling all of his worries.

"Thank you," she whispered. He felt soft lips gently kiss him on the cheek, and Lon'qu immediately tensed up again.

"Don't."

"Sorry." Lucina genuinely did sound sorry, and he felt bad for snapping at her. "Hey, um, listen. Gerome helped me put my mask back together, so I wondered if...you'd prefer me to still tie my hair back with it. That way, you'd be more comfortable! I think."

"I imagine...it wasn't a pleasing experience to hide your identity," Lon'qu mumbled. "I wouldn't dare ask you to-"

Lucina interrupted, "It was rough, yeah, I mean...and seeing Father again, and not being able to just-just hug him tight. But...you're a friend! And I do anything I can to help my friends. After all, that's one of the bigger reasons why I'm even...here. With you. In this timeline."

"Thank you," Lon'qu said, gulping. "If it's alright with you, then I guess it's alright with me."

"So it is! I'll start wearing my mask when I know that I'm around you," Lucina decided. "Or maybe just all of the time."

"Is it not a rule that you must display your Brand?" Lon'qu's brows furrowed.

As if Lucina could see in the dark (maybe she could examine his face by the moonlight?), her finger reached up and pushed down the wrinkle on his forehead mindlessly. Lucina's hand pulled back almost instantly, and he appreciated her concern. "And how many other royal customs have I bypassed in the tides of war? Most princesses don't have to worry about Risen ash on their gowns...but then again, most princesses actually have gowns to wear."

The myrmidon fell silent. He was starting to become really uncomfortable with her presence, and he shifted as his breath grew short. This wasn't the cold, gripping fear that he usually felt; no, it was...something warmer, something that he believed should've been pleasant. His hands grew clammy and he felt the hot blood from the blush he had unknowingly adopted earlier creep down to somewhere much lower and much, much more lewd.

Lon'qu was getting aroused.

The sound of his teeth grinding echoed in his ears as Lucina laid back down against him, the hairs on the top of her head tickling the bottom of his chin. He could feel his smallclothes getting tighter, and there was no way she couldn't feel it, she had to have known!

Then he realized, she didn't notice because she was fast asleep. The tiny snore that escaped her sleeping form alerted him, and he suddenly became even _more_ sub-conscious of his boner. _I have to get off-ugh-I have to get her off!_

However, Lon'qu couldn't bring himself to wake her or push her off. The boner was getting more and more uncomfortable; it felt like his cock was being suffocated underneath the weight of her lithe form. Lon'qu tried to think of something that repulsed him, trying to make it go down. He thought of filthy bodily fluids, the taste of dirt, blood and guts spilled on the battlefield...all of it disgusted him, but none of it made his undying erection soften.

Lon'qu was panting and shifting uncomfortably beneath her weight, but the jostling only served to rouse him more. He began chewing on his lips, groaning softly. _Why am I reacting like this, so strongly?_

"Lon'qu?" A sleepy voice made Lon'qu's ears perk up. "There's...something poking me. I'm going to move a little."

"No..." He protested weakly, but it was too late; she was already moving, adjusting herself. However, to him, it felt more like she was _grinding_ against him, her body causing the only reaction he found natural: his hips thrust upwards, his shaft pleasurably rubbing against the front of her nightgown through his briefs.

"L-Lon'qu!" Lucina squeaked, scrambling to a sitting position then climbing off of his bed. "What...what was that?"

"I'm sorry, it's just-my body isn't acting right," Lon'qu stammered, sitting up and moving his hands erratically as he spoke.

Lucina still seemed shocked; or, at least, he thought she did in the blackness of the tent. "It's fine, I'm just kind of confused."

 _Does she...not know what it is? What sex is?_ "Oh," Lon'qu said flatly. "I think you should ask your father about that, or, er-"

"H-huh?!" Lucina squeaked. "I don't mean _that_ , I mean I'm just confused as to why it happened when I was on you."

"Oh," Lon'qu repeated. Silence filled the room; not even their breaths could be heard. Finally, there was a little shuffling noise as Lucina sat on the bed, obviously bothered. "Listen, it was an accident, and my hips just moved on their own. When a man gets-"

"You don't have to treat me like a child, Lon'qu," Lucina said, a tinge of irritation in her voice. "Just treating me normally will be fine! What would you do if it were any other woman, here like this?"

Blunt as ever, Lon'qu replied quickly, "I wouldn't let any other woman come as close to me as you have. It's unfathomable. Argh, you're making this really difficult! Let's just pretend like this never happened!"

More silence. Lon'qu could hear Lucina moving. She shifted slightly, but no words were spoken for a while, until Lon'qu coughed awkwardly to further the conversation. "If you've come as close to me as you claim you have, then perhaps I can help you? After all, it was my idea to climb on top of you like I did, which I imagine was stimulating to you."

 _How does Lucina speak so calmly of this? What would it even be like? And, Naga, why am I_ thinking _about it?_ "That wouldn't be good," was all he could choke out.

"Would it be more comfortable if I wore the mask?"

"It's not the-the 'woman' thing," Lon'qu admitted. "It would just be weird. You're like a brother to me, if that makes sense. Or a son."

At first, Lon'qu thought that that would've been offensive. However, Lucina just scoffed and replied, "I suppose it does. But even if you think of me as a brother or son, I still have all of the, ah, _attributes_ of a woman."

Lon'qu didn't want to contemplate the meaning behind "attributes", so he just spoke again, far beyond considering what the words coming out of his mouth could cause. "I won't deny that, but it would just be weird."

Although, now that she had brought it up, Lon'qu began to see Lucina in a different light. Even as he bucked into her soft body, he had never really _thought_ of Lucina in anything more than a friendly way. With her being so straightforward and persistent, Lon'qu couldn't help but consider briefly what it would be like. Lon'qu had been fine with satisfying himself for years, but what would it be like to have someone else, a woman, touching him? Would that icy, gripping fear return to him when he was supposed to be feeling what normal people considered a warm, loving union? Lon'qu's erection twitched, telling a different story than his mind was telling.

And Lucina specifically had never seemed...too bad. After a while, Lon'qu didn't have to keep imagining her as Marth to be around her, although the fact that she was a woman blurred into the background. _Can't I just blur the lines even more and let her fix...this problem?_ "We can try it," he decided, his words hardly a whisper. "If I tell you to get off of me-"

"I will. Of _course_ I will," Lucina said, sounding slightly offended. "Just tell me when."

Lucina didn't waste a second, her hand seeking out Lon'qu's body in the darkness. When her fingertips found his abdomen, he inhaled sharply. She gave a short pause before continuing to caress him, doing little more than rubbing his defined chest and stomach. Then, she dared to slip past the waistband of his briefs, her hand sending needles of warmth into his body.

She fondled his balls first, an odd decision but not one that he was opposed to. She rolled his swollen orbs in her palm, gentle as a dove. Lucina leaned into the myrmidon and kissed his neck. It was a bit too much physical contact for him at first, but he soon started tilting his neck so that he could lean into her kisses, slightly bucking his hips. Lucina took that as a sign to go further, slowly working her way up to his shaft.

Her petite, slightly-scarred hand wrapped around his cock, starting from the bottom and squeezing gently, moving upwards. When her hand reached the beginning of his tip, a bit of pre-come ran down Lucina's fingers. Lon'qu felt a little gasp against his skin. She pulled away from his neck and moved down his body, throwing the blankets off so that she could examine his dick.

"You're s-squeezing a little hard, there," he grunted. It wasn't painful, but it definitely wasn't pleasurable either. Lucina eased up on her grip, leaning in and licking the small dribble of his secretions off of his hot, hard erection. Her wet tongue felt amazing on his skin, and he couldn't help but shiver and thrust into her. Lucina hummed in delight, continuing to lick him clean, desperately searching for a taste of him.

When she pulled off, he could hear her slightly-heavy breaths. They were tickling his sensitive flesh. "L-Lon'qu," she started sheepishly. "Do you mind if we try something? I-I saw it in a book once, and it looked quite pleasurable."

Lon'qu was a bit hesitant, admittedly, but he said, "Sure. What do I have to do?"

"Nothing at all. Just lay back," Lucina said, obviously excited. Lon'qu heard the shifting of clothing as she undressed, presumably. He did as he was told and laid back, resisting the urge to stroke himself. He felt some of her limbs brush his as she readjusted in the darkness. Finally, she said with a sense of finality, "Alright. This way, I can use my mouth on you, and you can do the same."

Lon'qu slowly raised his hands up, and they both came into contact with Lucina's butt within seconds. He kneaded her soft cheeks, partly anxious to actually...touch her. However, as soon as her mouth descended upon his cock, his hand jumped into action, beginning to rub her opening carefully. The wetness dripping from her hole leaked onto his fingers, and he pulled back to suck those very fingers, moaning under his breath at the taste.

The princess murmured his name in a hushed, pleading tone, and he didn't hesitate. He found himself losing his self-control, quickly. Part of him wanted to retract, just out of habit, but the other part of him felt as if Lucina could never bring no emotional harm to him, that everything would be okay no matter what happened. Swallowing deeply, Lon'qu began to lap up the sweet juices that were coming from her cunt, immediately becoming enamored with the feel of her juices on his tongue.

Lucina cried out, the vibrations on his shaft making him shiver. She took him deeper into her mouth. Lon'qu began to hopelessly buck his hips, his tongue doubling its efforts in an attempt to make her feel as good as he was feeling. He waited for some uncomfortable sense of impending doom to come over him, but all he could feel was pleasure and, surprisingly, sheer happiness. Lucina obviously felt the same, with her whines increasing in volume and amount.

Every couple of seconds, she pulled off to simply stroke him, panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Lon'qu was still simply licking at her, but she was still going nuts. Curious, he decided to wriggle his tongue inside of her as best as he could from that angle. Her groans of ecstasy had no words; she simply released primal noises of glee as he began to assault her inner walls.

Her hand stroked what didn't fit in her mouth, which was very little; the girl seemed to be a deepthroat expert, but she still gagged slightly on his length. She didn't stop, however, her persistence relentless. Soon, as his tongue began to wiggle even more inside of her, her hips began to move as well. She rolled them excitedly, causing his tongue to slip out of her.

Lon'qu didn't miss a beat, his tongue instead moving to caress her clit. She removed her mouth from his cock, and he immediately missed the feel of her hot, wet cavern around his needy dick. "That's absolutely perfect, Lon'qu," the bluenette encouraged. His tongue struggled to find her rosebud with all of her gyrating, but he tried his damnedest, her slick spreading all over his chin.

Saliva coated his shaft as her blowjob got considerably messier. Her lips and tongue assaulted his cock, slurping up every drop of his come that she could find. Lon'qu almost started to fuck her mouth wildly when she took him all the way into her mouth, slightly bobbing as he shook. She caught her breath after pulling away, but only for a few seconds; she dove right back in after excitedly.

One of his hands shifted from her ass cheek to her dripping womanhood. He pushed two fingers inside of her, aimlessly thrusting as he licked his lips. Lucina was continuously moaning at that point, every sweet noise that escaped her being pleasurable to both his ears and his hungry cock. Soon, though, it wasn't enough. He wanted to _have_ her, and Lon'qu decided to let her know. "Lucina. Let's...do even more."

He was scared to death, but he wanted her so badly, and he trusted her so much. Lucina didn't resist, wordlessly turning around and coming face to face with him. He immediately pulled her down to kiss her, the taste of their fluids mingling on their lips. Before they even pulled away, Lon'qu began to push up into her, his cock positioned at her entrance. Before he could get to far, the princess immediately pulled off of him and whispered, "Wait!"

The myrmidon paused immediately. Had he moved too quickly? Was she somehow feeling more unsure than he was? "I'm...I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize, Lon'qu," Lucina replied quickly. "I want to do this with you. I wanted to let you know, though...if we do this, you'll be my first."

Lon'qu felt the blood drain from his face. That was what he had been afraid of. She was putting him in a position where she had to trust him, and he didn't want that. Did she even trust him that much? Was she just doing this to appease him? His hands twitched, part of him wanting to push her off, run as far away as he could. _There's no way this can end well. There's no way I can do this to her._

Before he could tell her to leave, he heard her speak again, her voice cracking a little. "A-and I wouldn't have it any other way! So, promise you'll stay with me always...no matter what happens."

"I promise," he whispered. Before his mind could think, before his heart could skip a beat, he was giving his whole life to her...part of Lon'qu thought "I must be going mad". The other part, however, was so beautifully and hopelessly in love with her, and was beyond all logic. "I'll always be here for you."

Lucina didn't need anything else. Locking her lips with his again, she began to sink down onto him, one of his hands steadying her and the other guiding his shaft. A small whimper escaped her as he penetrated her, and her nails dug into his shoulders. She stopped moving after only taking about three inches of his length. "It hurts a little...but I read i-in a book that that's normal..."

Lon'qu resisted a small laugh, at the thought of her learning everything she knew about sex from books. He held her closer, trying to comfort her as best as he could. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "It feels nice, too, but it still hurts. Nothing I can't handle, though! Maybe if I move, I'll get used to it."

Without another thought, Lucina continued to take his shaft into her. Her pussy was just as wet as her mouth, but even hotter, and _so_ much tighter. Lon'qu resisted the urge to start pounding away at her. Instead, he stayed still, allowing her to adjust to the feel of him stretching her. Soon, he felt a shaky exhale, and she started rising up again, withdrawing from him. Then, she sank back down. Her rhythm was almost non-existent, but after a few little test movements, she found a slow pace.

Every time he was fully sheathed inside of her, she whimpered or murmured some curse word. However, there was an unmistakable air of pleasure about her, and the pleased moans that began to escape her lips showed Lon'qu just how much she was enjoying her first time.

Lon'qu sat up, pushing her back so that she wasn't laying against him horizontally, but rather leaning against him while he was in a sitting position. That way, it was easier for him to grip her hips and guide her up and down. Lon'qu pressed a (hopefully) reassuring kiss to her temple, and she released a little noise of approval. He began to kiss her cheeks as well, trying to rein in his own carnal needs to make her comfortable.

However, Lucina obviously felt how much he was holding back, and whispered, "Would you like me to go faster?"

"Only if it won't cause you pain," he murmured, kissing her cheek again.

Apparently, she wasn't afraid of such a thing; her pace notably increased, and she was soon bouncing on him rather than moving up and down slowly. "Feels-better-like-this!" Lucina choked out a word between each bounce, each one accented by a little shriek at the end. Lon'qu started to push back, and Lucina shivered happily. Oh, how he longed to see her expression.

His balls tightened even more every time he was fully buried inside of her slick body. He had a vice grip on her hips, gently ushering her into a faster speed. She complied, moving faster with every passing second. Then, he started thrusting more roughly into her, his primal urges becoming near-uncontrollable. Lucina's movements became more jerky and erratic, so Lon'qu took over and gently pushed her to the bed, careful not to start thrusting too fast.

No objections came from Lucina, so Lon'qu kept thrusting in their new position, getting closer and closer to his limit. However, it seemed as if Lucina would reach hers first; the bluenette whispered, "Lon'qu, I think I'm going to-oh, gods!"

"Can I-"

"Go faster," Lucina interrupted, her voice a cross between a command and a plea. Lon'qu sped up, leaning in closer so he could hear her sounds of glee in high definition. They became louder in his ears as she began to move her hips towards his weakly, seeking the same thing he was. One hand scratched at his back, while the other clutched and pulled his hair. Lon'qu didn't stop her, trying to help her ride out her peak.

One last sigh in his ear concluded her symphony of love-noises, her cunt tightening around him in a vice grip as her breath became labored with her climax. Lon'qu kept thrusting, although shallowly and without much force. He pulled out of her, using his hand to finish himself off, his ejaculate landing on the sheets. Their heaving breaths and the smell of their lovemaking filled the tent as Lon'qu collapsed atop her. He rolled off quickly, although it was hard to lay side to side on such a small bed.

Nonetheless, they cuddled up comfortably, her body moving as close to his as possible. Whether it was out of affection or trying to maintain a comfortable position on the bed, Lon'qu didn't know...he also, quite frankly, didn't care.

They winded down, and Lon'qu brought himself back down to Earth. His thoughts interrupted his dreamy reverie: what if she stayed the night and they were found in the morning?

 _Oh_ , he thought, looking down at the form on his chest. _She's...already asleep._

Lon'qu sighed, shaking his head as she began to snore softly. _Well. I wake up quite early...I suppose I can wake her up, too._

* * *

The plan didn't work too well. They both overslept. However, neither of them got caught, by the grace of the gods. Even though they woke up late, it was before someone found them, and her tent was close enough that she could tiptoe out and go unseen, even by Frederick the Wary. Not even twenty minutes later, they saw each other in the mess hall for breakfast, and Lucina was none too friendly.

She didn't seem angry, but Lon'qu immediately interpreted her silence as some sort of negative feeling towards him. She ate her food quickly and silently, occasionally risking a glance at him. Lon'qu, however, kept his eye on her the whole time they were eating, so much that Chrom noticed and gave _him_ a funny look.

When she finished scarfing down her food and brought her dish to the bin, Lon'qu followed after her, sliding his food onto Stahl's plate. Lucina put her dish in the bin and dashed outside before Lon'qu could even get over to her.

He quickly went outside and found her whacking a training dummy relentlessly. He went behind her and tapped her shoulder, perhaps a bit more rough than necessary. She jumped and turned around, her eyes wide. "Oh," she exhaled heavily. "Lon'qu. It's just you."

He had a million questions he wanted to ask, most of which sounded too aggressive for his liking. Part of him wondered...was she _angry_ for something? Did the pain the night before outweigh the pleasure? However, he settled for a simple, "Er, yes. How are you?"

"Fine," she said slowly. "You?"

Lon'qu almost went for a standard response, but he was just too worried to do that. Where was the usual bright-eyed girl that lit up every time she saw him? Why was she being so cold? He didn't respond to her question, instead saying bluntly, "Is everything really okay? Did I do something wrong? You didn't say a word to me at breakfast, and now you're acting peculiar."

"I-I know, and I'm sorry," Lucina said, to Lon'qu's surprise. "I just...I was thinking, and I'm wondering if I might have pushed a little too much last night. I feel like I was being inconsiderate by pulling you into a-a relationship, especially in the... _manner_ that I did it. I thought it would be best to back off a little."

Lon'qu's slight tinge of anger was immediately dissolved. "That's...all? Lucina, that's not the case. I really...like you," Lon'qu said. There was _another_ word, a word that he wanted so badly to use, but...another time, he decided. He needed more time for that. "Things might not go as fast as you want, or as fast as I want, but I like you. I admire you."

The myrmidon tried to think of more words to say, something to show her that he was very sure of himself and that he didn't want her to back off, that he wanted her to come closer, even though it made him _so_ uncomfortable. However, he couldn't find the words. That seemed to be fine with her, though. Her face lit up with her usual smile, and he felt relief fly through him. "Really? You do? So, maybe we can...be even closer than before! And we can do things like what we did last night sometimes, too!"

"Maybe not too often," Lon'qu said quickly, "because of all the risks-"

"And we can still be very good friends, too, even _if_ we're in a different kind of relationship," Lucina said quickly, grabbing his hands.

Lon'qu waited for his usual recoil, but it was nowhere to be found. Was that a sign...? "Of course we can still be friends."

"And I'll still wear the mask," she continued.

Lon'qu shook his head. "Not...you don't have to. If we're going to be involved like this, then I need to start seeing you for who you are. So, n-no mask."

Lucina looked as if she would be jumping ten feet into the air at any given moment. "Lon'qu, I promise, this will be the best. Don't worry, I'll stick by you!"

"And I, you," Lon'qu said. Sighing heavily, he brought one of her hands to his lips, kissing it with the slightest press of his lips. She blushed and he managed to smile. _Maybe this won't be so bad, then. That is, if Chrom doesn't kill me first..._


End file.
